Do What You Have to Do
by Tchabu
Summary: A young mutant with unusual mental powers is brought to the mansion, after saving the life of one of the X-men. Soon, the team must help her find her brother. An X-men/Pretender Crossover-Please read part 0 for more info, and please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Do What You Have to Do, Part 0  
By Tchabu  
  
***  
Disclaimer--The X-men and all characters/entities/locations therein are owned by Marvel Comics, and not me. The Pretender and all characters/entities/locations therein are owned by Fox, NBC, and whoever else currently has the rights to them. I created Sarah, so I own her. Please don't sue me. I am making no money off of this.  
  
NOTE:   
  
This is a Pretender/X-men crossover and the sequel to one of my stories, "Let There Be a Light," which can be read in the "Pretender" section of Fanfiction.net. However, you do not need to have read the first story, or even watch the Pretender, before reading this story. Here is a basic rundown of the show for those of you who don't watch it.  
  
Pretenders are geniuses with the ability to become any person on earth, to think what that person is thinking, and even predict what that person will do next. There is a corporation in Delaware known as the Centre that kidnaps Pretenders when they are still young kids and exploit their genius for experiments and simulations of different scenarios. Jarod was one fot he first pretenders taken, and he escaped from the Centre after he had been there for thirty years. He basically goes around trying to right the injustices in the world, while Miss Parker (his childhood friend and Centre employee), Sydney (he raised Jarod and was the closest thing to a parent the boy ever knew at the Centre) and Mr. Broots (Centre technical expert) chase him around, trying to catch him and bring him back. Here are some other crucial characters:  
  
Mr. Lyle--Miss Parker's twin brother, evil, has only one thumb, and a personal vendetta against a character I created. Oh, and he likes Asian women.  
  
Mr. Raines--Another villain, old guy who hauls around a squeaky oxygen tank. He raised Sarah, my original character.  
  
Angelo--An empath whose mind was destroyed by Raines, he can pick up emotions from objects and people.  
  
Sarah--This is my character, who has never appeared in the series and so belongs to me. She is Jarod's younger sister, also taken by the Centre as a child. She has red hair, is in her early teens, and is a Pretender and Empath.   
  
Kyle--He won't be actually in the story, but he will be mentioned. Jarod and Sarah's brother, he was raised by Raines at the Centre and trained to be an assassin. Eventually, he met Jarod and became less of a scary killer character. He was killed when Mr. Lyle tried to shoot Jarod, and Kyle got in the way.  
  
***  
  
Hopefully you aren't too put off by this, so please, read and review. I want to hear what you really think about it, especially since this is my first fic involving the X-men. Also, if there are any real problems in character development or actions, as far as the X-men go, please, please, please tell me, because I have only seen the movie once and read all sorts of fanfics and character bios online.  
  
Thanks, and on to chapter one! 


	2. A New Arrival

  
  
***  
  
Do What You Have to Do  
Part One  
By Tchabu  
  
***  
  
  
"Run," Jarod hissed at his sister. She was considering disobeying, but he gently pushed her, saying, "Just go. I'll be fine." He was confident that he would, so Sarah gave him a quick hug, then turned down the alley and left, cries of, "Mutants!" and, "Get 'em!" drawing nearer.  
  
***  
  
Rogue walked quickly down the street, looking for a place to hide. She had come into town with her friends earlier that day, only to become separated when the angry mob appeared. How could they know? She wondered. It was too late to stick around and ask questions now; there was no way she could take on all of them at once.  
  
Up ahead, she spotted exactly what she was looking for: a dark alley that led off of the street. Quickening her pace, she ducked into it, out of sight of the irate people behind her. She let out a short yelp as a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Rogue was yanked behind a dumpster and found herself face to face with a pretty young redhead with a thin scar under one eye. The girl held a finger to her mouth and made a "sshh" noise.  
  
Rogue pulled away abruptly. "Don't do that," she whispered forcefully.  
  
"Why?" The stranger's expression was incredulous. "I don't have rabies. Or would you rather be out there? You seemed scared, so I thought you would want to hide."  
  
Rogue realized the girl wasn't after her, so she decided to trust her with a secret. "You can't touch my skin without getting hurt."  
  
The girl tilted her head expectantly, waiting for Rogue to continue. When she didn't, she gave a small shrug. "So they're after you, too?" the girl asked. Rogue nodded in response. "Okay, then follow me. I think we can get away."  
  
"By the way, I'm Rogue," she drawled with a thick Southern accent.  
  
The redhead wasn't really paying attention, but replied automatically. "I'm Sarah. Pleased to meet you." She peered out around the corner, and seemed to be considering their position. "When I say go, we're going to run out of this alley as fast as we can. There's a river about a hundred yards from that building. If we make it then we can hide under the bridge until it's safe."  
  
Rogue smiled tightly. "Ready when you are!"  
  
"Okaaay… Now!" At her word, they took off, sprinting hard and fast. They had almost made it across the narrow stretch of open land when Sarah slipped on the wet grass and hit her head on a sharp stone. Rogue ran back and helped her new friend up, oblivious to the gash that had been opened on Sarah's forehead. Soon they were hidden in relative safety under the bridge, and just in time. The crowd passed noisily overhead as the rain grew harder every second.  
  
After determining that the coast was clear, the girls began to climb up the bank, mindful of the river's rising water level. With some effort, Sarah made it. She turned to help Rogue, and was just in time to see the girl's gloved hand slip from the bank and disappear into the raging water. A second later, Rogue thrashed to the surface and screamed for help. Without hesitation, Sarah kicked off her shoes and wrestled out of the backpack and coat she was wearing so they wouldn't weigh her down. She then executed a clean dive and struck out through the icy spring waters.  
  
***  
Logan jogged slowly along the riverbank, keeping an eye out for Rogue. He mentally kicked himself for allowing them to become separated. His eyes searched the surrounding area until he saw something that made his heart skip a beat.  
  
There was Rogue, prostrate on the bank and soaking wet. Another girl, probably two years younger than the first, was bent over his friend and working quickly with gloved hands. When he approached, she didn't look up, but simply said, "Hand me your sweatshirt," as she checked heart rate and breathing and began to pump water from Rogue's lungs.  
  
He obeyed and watched the girl place it under her head as a pillow. The girl was working so quickly and efficiently that he said, a bit nervously, "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"  
  
It was meant as a joke, more to lighten his own mood than anybody else's, but she looked up at him, dead serious. "Physically, yes, but at the moment, I am a doctor. Now stop worrying and let me help your friend." He was amazed at her boldness, but didn't have time to wonder how she knew he was a friend because Rogue sat up then and coughed the remaining water from her lungs.  
  
The girl began to say, "She'll be fine," and stand, but she stopped, swaying slightly. Her knees buckled and her eyes closed heavily. Logan caught her just in time, as he noticed the ugly cut on her forehead. Just then, Storm and Scott arrived.  
  
"Stop the rain, Storm," he ordered the woman. She did so, as Scott helped Rogue to her feet.  
  
"What happened to Sarah?" she asked, concern showing on her face.   
  
"She passed out," Logan explained, "after pulling you out of the river." He looked at the shivering girl he was supporting. "What now?" he asked Scott, but Rogue interrupted.  
  
"We can't leave her. I think she's one of us. They were after her, too, and she saved my life."  
  
Scott nodded. "All right. But we'd better get home fast. She looks like she could use some medical attention."  
  
***  
  
"I don't care what you do to me," Sarah muttered defiantly. "I'll never help the Centre again." The girl continued to mumble softly in her sleep.  
  
"The cut isn't even going to scar. She just needs some rest," Dr. Jean Grey said, telekinetically picking up a piece of gauze from across the room and bringing it to her hand, "although her sleep doesn't seem all that peaceful." The redhead spoke softly to her dreams the entire time. "See what I mean?"  
  
"I do indeed, Jean," Xavier responded. He was relieved that the newest arrival at his school was not seriously hurt, but was, at the same time, intrigued over the child's mutterings.  
  
Jean continued to explain. "She has been calling out for people named Angelo and Jarod, and her parents, ever since she fell asleep. I decided to wait until I'd spoken to you before going into her mind."  
  
"What's ice cream?" the patient asked suddenly. After a pause, Sarah giggled and exclaimed, "It's good!" A moment later, her words returned to darker themes as she mumbled about murders and beatings.  
  
With a worried glance at Dr. Grey, Xavier placed his hands on either side of the girl's head and closed his eyes, concentrating. He probed gently in her mind, searching for some clue to her identity. Abruptly, he pulled away and left the infirmary wordlessly, greatly disturbed by what he had seen.  
  
***  
  
She's nowhere, Jarod thought, nowhere in this entire town. He'd been searching for his sister for the last twenty or so hours, ever since the mob had dissipated. He prayed they hadn't caught her; he didn't even want to think about what an angry mob would do to a young, defenseless person they saw as nothing more than a menace to society. With no other apparent course of action, he started to walk along the highway, hoping to hitch a ride to the next town that wouldn't try to kill him on sight.  
  
***  
Rogue poked her head into Xavier's office. "You wanted to see me, Doctor?" she drawled politely.  
  
"Yes, come in, please." The man in the wheelchair motioned her to a seat. "Rogue, I want you to tell me everything you know about Sarah."  
  
  
"There isn't much to tell," she said. "I was tryin' to get away from all the people, and so was she. We ran down to the bridge, but on the way she tripped and cut her head. We kept goin' and after everyone was gone, I fell into the river. Sarah jumped in and pulled me out, and that's that. She saved my life." Seeing the expression on the doctor's face, she began to question. "Why? Is she all right? I haven't seen her since last night."  
  
"At the moment, she's resting in the infirmary, and she will be perfectly fine, although that isn't the reason I asked." Before Rogue responded, Scott, Jean, and Logan entered the comfortable office. "Good, you're just in time," he said. "I was about to explain Sarah's gift to Rogue."   
  
As they found seats, Dr. Xavier began his narrative. "Sarah is an extremely talented girl. Besides having advanced skills of empathy, she is what is known as a Pretender. Are any of you familiar with that term?" Receiving negative answers all around, he continued. "Pretenders are, to put it simply, geniuses. They are prodigies who have amazing mental capabilities, and, among other things, are able to 'become' any person on earth; to get inside a person's head and think how they think, and what they think. I have heard of this phenomenon, but his is the first time I have ever seen proof of it."  
  
"I was wondering how she knew what she was doing," Logan said.  
  
"What's that?" Scott queried.  
  
"After she pulled Rogue out of the river, she was working on her, you know, checking pulse and that sort of thing, and she just knew what she was doing. When I made some crack about her being a doctor, she looked at me, completely dead-pan, and said that at the moment, she was."  
  
"In effect, she was," Xavier replied. "At any given time, Sarah could take up any occupation, from pilot to neurosurgeon to a university professor, and all she would need to prepare is a few hours and a book."  
  
Scott was incredulous. "And this kid is what? Thirteen? What does this have to do with us?"  
  
Xavier paused before answering. "I want to know what you think about asking her to join the X-men."  



	3. An Invitation

Disclaimer: in part 0  
  
Thanks to Athena, Andrea, and Monia--you guys are the best betas I   
could ever ask for!  
  
Do What You Have to Do  
Part 2  
  
***  
  
Sarah sat up suddenly, her breath coming quick and cold sweat rolling   
down the back of her neck. For a moment she thought she was back in   
the Centre, that it hadn't been a dream, but when she saw no   
surveillance cameras she knew she wasn't back there again.   
  
More relaxed, Sarah ran her fingers through her long hair and stood.   
Making a quick search of her surroundings, she found her bag and   
Jarod's black leather jacket in a large cupboard. She smiled sadly,   
remembering the look on his face when he'd given it to her.  
  
They had just left the little apartment, knowing it wouldn't be long   
before the mob descended on them like a cloud of locusts. In their   
haste, Sarah had forgotten a jacket. The icy March rain was harsh,   
and she'd shivered, just once, but it was enough for her protective   
brother to wrap her in the warm jacket that was much too large.   
Although she'd protested, he had just smiled at her, obstinately   
ignoring her objections.  
  
With this memory, she realized she had no idea where Jarod was. She   
began to gather together the few belongings she'd brought in the   
escape. Before leaving, she wanted to say goodbye to Rogue and Dr.   
Grey, who had taken care of her, before she'd fallen asleep. In a   
few minutes she was wandering through well-lit halls that were   
nothing like those of the Centre, either in appearance or the   
emotions she picked up from them. Not wanting to waste time, she   
asked a young man where she could find Rogue, and was directed to a   
door that proclaimed "Dr. Xavier's Office" in bold letters. She   
knocked twice and, when given permission, pushed open the massive   
oaken doors and strode boldly inside.  
  
Seeing a group of people seated around the desk, she said, "I'm   
sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
  
A man in a wheelchair moved from behind the desk and extended a hand,   
which she shook firmly, trying to hide her surprise at the fact that   
the chair hovered above the floor. "Not at all, Sarah. I'm Dr.   
Xavier." The younger doctor in the infirmary had told her about   
Professor Xavier. Looking at the man before her, she found it hard   
to remember that he was telepathic and could read her mind. "This is   
Scott, also called Cyclops," he continued, indicating the man with   
the one red "eye," which was actually some sort of visor with a red   
lens. "This is Logan, called Wolverine, and I believe you know Rogue   
and Dr. Grey," Xavier finished. Logan was the rough-looking man from   
the riverbank, although now he looked much less worried. Exchanging   
a grin with Rogue, she noticed, for the first time, a streak of   
shocking white in her otherwise auburn hair. She wondered what had   
caused it, but put the thought from her mind for the time being.  
  
"Dr. Xavier, I just came to thank you for your hospitality and to say   
goodbye. I think it's time for me to be going," Sarah said.  
  
Xavier's voice was friendly and welcoming as he replied. "My dear,   
wouldn't you like to stay for a while?"  
  
"Thank you for the offer," she said firmly but politely, "but I   
really should be going. I need to find out what happened to my   
brother."  
  
The professor chose to press the issue gently. "We can help you   
locate your brother, Sarah. You are extremely gifted-." He started   
to tell her that she couldn't do it alone, but she cut him off.  
  
"The last time somebody told me that," she stated in a low, bitter   
voice, her blue eyes burning with rage, "I wound up causing the   
deaths of hundreds of innocent people." Without another word, she   
turned on her heel and stalked out, leaving the others to throw   
questioning glances at Xavier.  
  
Scott followed, saying, "Somebody should talk to her."  
  
Once he was gone, Logan asked, "What's that all about?"  
  
"There is a corporation in Delaware known only as the Centre," the   
doctor explained. "They kidnap young Pretenders and force them to   
simulate certain situations. The results can then be sold to the   
highest bidder and are generally used to do great evil." The   
occupants of the room leaned forward, interest and disgust written   
clearly on their faces. "Sarah was a tiny child when the Centre   
isolated her. She escaped with her brother, another Pretender, after   
being held there for over a decade. Just recently, she found that   
countless numbers of her simulations had been used for murder and   
terrorism. Although she didn't know how they were exploiting her at   
the time, the idea that she is responsible for these deaths weighs   
heavily upon her."  
  
********  
  
Ok, I know this part is short, but I promise, the next part is   
longer. Tell me what you think, even if you hated it.  
  
  



	4. Allies

Disclaimer in Part One-But I still own SARAH. Hands off!  
  
Part 3/6  
  
He found the Pretender sitting fearlessly on the edge of the roof, leaning back, dangling her legs over the ledge and watching the sunset.   
  
Without turning to look who it was, she greeted him. "Hello, Scott."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked, in utter amazement. As he sat beside her, he realized that what Xavier had told him hadn't quite sunk in yet.  
  
Sarah blushed slightly. "The professor told you that I'm an empath," she stated, embarrassed. "Everybody gives off a sensation unique only to that person, much as each person gives off a different scent. I'm able to read that sensation and recognize a person by it." She glanced at him. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. I appreciate being taken care of, and I'm glad that Rogue is all right now."  
  
Scott smiled. "That was really brave of you. Diving in and saving somebody you hardly know takes a lot of courage."  
  
"Anybody would have done the same thing," she said modestly. "Besides, I couldn't have watched her drown, whether I knew her or not." There was a moment's silence, then Sarah said, quietly, as if to herself, "I wish…"  
  
"What do you wish?"  
  
She took a deep breath and blurted it out. "That I wasn't a so-called genius. That there was no such thing as an empath."  
  
"Why?" The question was gentle, but Scott was shocked, at the same time. He couldn't imagine why somebody would not want to be able to do the things this child could.  
  
"If I were a normal person, I would be with my family right now. I wouldn't be wondering if my brother is safe, or not. My parents would have raised me, instead of giving me up for adoption to keep me safe." Scott was silent. He still didn't quite understand how this girl's life had been destroyed so completely by her talent. He caught her eye, and she seemed to sense she could trust him. She told him her story from the beginning; first describing an organization called "The Centre" then the destruction of her family by it.  
  
Scott was appalled, but he smiled and said, "I'm sure we can help you find your brother."  
  
Her face lit up at the idea. "Really?"  
  
"Xavier is telepathic. He can find almost anybody. If you leave to look for him alone, you could get into a lot of trouble. It'll be safer for you here. There are tons of kids about your age here, too." His efforts were rewarded with a flashing grin and a nod of agreement. "Great. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starved."  
  
"I am pretty hungry."  
  
"I think cheeseburgers are on the menu tonight." He was surprised to see her look at him questioningly.  
  
"What is a cheeseburger?"  
  
"You've never had a cheeseburger?" She shook her head.  
  
"There are a lot of things I've missed out on."  
  
"You can say that again. We'd better get to the cafeteria before they're all gone."  
  
********  
  
Jarod heard the sudden wail of a siren behind him, and curiously turned to see what was the matter. He'd been walking along the same highway for hours with his thumb stuck out, and nobody had even slowed down. Now, to his surprise, he saw the police officer getting out and coming towards him.  
  
"Is there a problem, officer?" He asked the question cautiously, knowing that trouble could arise at any time.  
  
"Do you have a license, son?" The tone was barely tinged with hostility and contempt.  
  
The pretender was not surprised. In this day and age, he thought, you couldn't even go to the bathroom without a license. Aloud, he said, "What for?"  
  
"You match the description of a mutant seen without a license. Now, if you can't show me one, I'm gonna have to take you in." Jarod, having nothing to show the officer at such short notice, complied. He knew that following any other course of action would only produce messy results, leaving him unable to do anything towards finding his sister. A fine mess you've gotten yourself into, he thought as he was cuffed and shoved roughly into the back seat.  
  
********  
  
Sarah walked confidently into the cafeteria, but halted abruptly as a wall of people hit her. The busy room was almost too much for her; she had never seen so many people in one place before.  
  
Scott looked at her, concerned, and said, "Are you all right? You look kind of pale."  
  
Sarah, blocking out the sensation as much as possible, thankful for Angelo's help in learning to control the empathy. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect so many people."   
  
Just then, Rogue walked up. "Hey, guys," she drawled, "what's up?"  
  
"Well, I would say the ceiling," Sarah said. Both Scott and the other girl laughed.  
  
The man explained. "It's a type of greeting, Sarah, and a way of asking what a person is doing."  
  
"Speaking of," Rogue cut in, "what is Jean doing over there all alone?" She indicated the pretty doctor sitting by herself at a table. "Go on, Scott, go sit with your girlfriend. I'll take care of Sarah."  
  
He grinned, saying, "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll see you ladies later." With that, he walked off across the crowded cafeteria.  
  
The girls received their food and, weaving in and out of the crowd, found an empty table. Sarah unwrapped the huge burger and wondered how to tackle it. "Where do I start?"  
  
Rogue laughed and Sarah frowned, unsure what Rogue found so amusing. "Like this," Rogue said, picking up her own dinner and taking a bite. Watching her carefully, Sarah imitated her movements, a smile lighting her face as the tastes bombarded her senses.   
  
"Dish ish goot," she mumbled around a mouthful of food. Her companion waved at somebody across the room. Two boys brought their trays over and plopped down at the table.  
  
"Hi, guys," Rogue drawled cheerfully. "This is Sarah, and this is Nick and Bobby."  
  
"Welcome to Mutant High," Nick joked.  
  
"Yeah, we've heard a lot about you," Bobby chimed in.  
  
Nick seemed to sense her discomfort, because when he spoke, his tone was gentle. "You'd be surprised how much things get exaggerated around here." Sarah gave him a grateful smile.  
  
Bobby changed the subject. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"Um, I guess you could say Delaware. I've moved around a lot in the last few months." They all nodded understandingly. The conversation wound on, all enjoying themselves. After dinner, Bobby and Rogue wandered off somewhere, so Nick suggested they go for a walk in the school grounds. The pair talked and laughed as if they had been friends for years. They sat on the grass together as the cool evening closed in around them. Sarah closed her eyes and lay back, relishing the soft scents and listening to the quiet night sounds. Nick sat next to her in silence.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she gasped slightly at what she saw. The sky hung low overhead, an immense, black dome dusted with countless pinpricks of light. "I've missed the stars," she whispered. "I've been in towns and cities for so long that I almost forgot what a night sky looks like." For a while, they stayed out in the dark night, until Nick walked Sarah back to her room.  
  
Before they went inside, they stood on the steps for a few moments. "Sarah," he boldly began, "there's a dance tomorrow night. Would you go with me?" His green eyes smiled into her own.  
  
"I would love to," she replied. She leaned up to him and he felt her lips brush softly against his cheek. "Goodnight," she whispered, turning and running inside without another word.  
********  
  
Sarah heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in, Rogue," she called, lying sprawled on her stomach across her bed. She was glad to have her friend in the next room.  
  
"I sure wish I could do that."  
  
"Do what?" She made room on the bed for Rogue to sit down.  
  
"Just know who's at the door." She grinned. "I think somebody likes you," she teased. "Did you have a nice walk with Nick?"  
  
Sarah thought of his warm, big eyes. "Mm-hm. We watched the stars for a while, and he asked me to go to a dance."  
  
"Great! Bobby and I are going together, too." Rogue stopped and looked at the Pretender. "You've never been to a dance before, and this is your first date, right?" Sarah nodded. "I'll help you get ready."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Rogue suddenly gave her a look. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Did Nick kiss you?" Sarah's face fell and she shook her head, but a mischievous light was evident in her blue eyes.  
  
"No, I kissed him." The other girl looked at her in mock horror, so Sarah defended herself quickly. "It was only on the cheek! Now, get out!" She shoved her friend from the bed as they both dissolved into giggles. "I have some tests tomorrow, and we're going to start looking for my brother. I need to get some sleep."  



	5. A Little Bit of Insight

Disclaimer in Part 1.  
  
The song Sarah sings in the shower is "Otherside" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, from the album, "Californication." Add it to your music collection. It will do your mind and ears good. Enjoy!  
  
Part 4/6  
  
********  
  
Sarah woke with a start. She glanced at the clock on the wall as her quick breathing returned to normal. It was 5:30. Oddly, she couldn't remember what had woken her. She was almost positive it had something to do with her brother, but couldn't be certain. With a sigh, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and stepped onto the cold floor. The sun wasn't up yet, but it was well past her usual time for being up and about. After years of rising at 4 am at the Centre, she still couldn't sleep in.  
  
Opening the closet door, she found it stocked with a few pairs of pants and t-shirts, mostly hand-me-downs from other kids. That fact didn't bother her, and, without a second thought she pulled out the first outfit her hands touched: camouflage pants and a black t-shirt. She laughed softly; she'd had a pair exactly like them before they had to run. She pulled her boots on, made her bed, and brushed her teeth before deciding to take a walk. It would help to clear her mind, and maybe she would be able to find some clue buried in her mind as to Jarod's whereabouts.  
  
***  
  
The early morning air was chilly, but Sarah hadn't wanted to bring Jarod's leather jacket. She needed to think as objectively as possible, and having something that belonged to Jarod wouldn't help in that respect. She didn't need to empath it to know how he had been feeling; they were so closely linked that she could tell exactly what was wrong, no matter what the distance between them.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself mentally. It took only a second for her to slip into the simulation. She'd become Jarod so many times that it was almost second nature. She sifted through the possibilities, trying to find one that fit. Suddenly, from the hum of empathy that hovered in the background, came a sort of mental shout. It spoke of anger and desperation that she recognized instantly. It was her brother. The only other time she'd felt the same emotions coming from him was when he had arrived at the Centre after his recapture. But how did that fit here and now? Nothing really made sense-she was stuck.  
  
She opened her eyes. The sun was already high in the sky, so, although she hated to take a break, she set out towards the cafeteria for breakfast. She knew that starving herself would only hinder the search for her brother.  
  
***  
  
"Off to fight a war, G.I. Jane?" Bobby joked.  
  
"She could probably take us all, dressed like that," Nick replied.  
  
Sarah tossed her head in mock indignation. "And you'd better not forget it! I bet you've never seen a girl dressed like this before, have you?" They all laughed at her tone, and she grinned, piercing a piece of waffle with her fork at the same time. As the laughter died down, Sarah mumbled happily around her fork, "I love waffles."  
  
"Ya don't have to inhale it," Rogue teased.  
  
"I'm making up for lost time," the Pretender stated, the words jumbled around her full mouth. Everybody laughed again. The four teens joked for the rest of the meal until Sarah excused herself. "I've got to go. I'm taking some placement tests, so I'll see ya later."  
  
***  
  
Hurrying towards Xavier's office, her mind awhirl, Sarah realized she'd forgotten something important. He'd mentioned wanting to see her Jarod simulations. Running back to her room, she grabbed the silver case out of the closet, locking the door behind her.  
  
Xavier and Dr. Grey were waiting for her and talking pleasantly. Both smiled warmly at her when she entered.  
  
"Good morning," Sarah said brightly. It was a little strange to know that these people could read her mind, but no stranger, she knew, than for them to know that she could empath them. However, Sarah ignored these facts as she set the case down. Seeing the curious glances at the silver object, she said, "It's a Digital Simulation Archive player. When you said that you would need to know about my simulating Jarod, I thought it would be better if you could see firsthand."  
  
"An excellent idea. While Jean prepares the tests, why don't you show me how to work this contraption," Xavier said, gliding over to his desk. So she did, explaining all of the controls, although she knew that the professor could just as easily have accessed the information directly from her mind. She was thankful that he held back: she didn't like the idea of somebody knowing anything about her that she didn't wish him to know.  
  
After explaining the testing procedures to Sarah, Jean gave her a reassuring smile. "Take as much time as you need. We can break for lunch if you're hungry."   
  
Returning the smile, Sarah began the tests, taking her time, as Jean had directed. The questions were all very simple. As she worked, she listened to the others watching DSA's, mainly bits and pieces, from the frequency with which they discs slid in and out of the player. Half an hour later, when Sarah finished up, there was a stack of half a dozen discs they had viewed. Just as she set down her pencil, she heard Xavier sliding a new disc into the player. Within moments, beautiful piano music permeated the room.  
  
She looked up and remembered what that particular DSA contained. There was a sudden urge to stop the player, but she refrained from doing so as Logan entered. It seemed the man was about to say something, but stopped when he heard the music. He joined the other two adults at the screen. Sarah felt his surprise at what he saw and heard. She didn't want them to see what was coming, but knew that, if they were to help her, she couldn't hide the truth from them. A knot formed in her stomach. Despite her anxiety, it was too late to stop the disc now. "It's a little hard to play in a cast," she said, trying to relieve the tension. The others smiled, so she crossed the room to stand with them. "That is Mr. Lyle," she spat, as they saw the one-thumbed man enter the room on the screen. Rage and hatred boiled up inside of her. "He killed my brothers."  
  
Their interest obviously grew as they saw Lyle lean down and whisper something in Sarah's ear with a malicious grin on his face. Sarah's younger self, her arm clad in a cast continued to play, and answered through tightly clenched teeth. There was a reply from the hated man. A moment later, she was upon him, flailing and beating him mercilessly, using the heavy cast as a club. The rest of the room exploded into action. Parker and Sydney entered together, the psychiatrist calling her name and for her to stop. The woman stated that Sarah would kill him, though her tone was rather disinterested. Sarah saw her younger self attacked by two Sweepers, who had followed Sydney in, and now attempted to pull her away from Lyle. She turned her assault on them, before another trio of Sweepers joined them. The older man screamed in the background, Miss Parker's grip on his shoulder the only thing keeping him back as the sweepers forced her to the ground. Parker now looked as upset as Sydney, as much out of concern for the man, as in disappointment at Sarah being pulled away from her attack on Lyle. If anyone had wanted her to succeed, it would have been Miss Parker, Sarah realized. At the time, she had been unaware of what went on around her, but she now understood that neither Parker nor Sydney had liked what was happening. On the screen, she was injected with a tranquilizer, and her body suddenly went limp.  
  
Then the screen went black, and Sarah reached out to quietly shut the silver briefcase. The older mutants looked to her, concern etched across their faces. They were obviously worried about her watching the disc, and the effect it would have on her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat enough to give them an explanation.  
  
"Lyle killed my adoptive parents when I was very young, and told me that if I ever said anything about it he would do… terrible things to whoever I told." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Suffice it to say, he went into a lot of detail, and I was terrified. After Jarod and I escaped, I had a nightmare about it. I told Jarod everything.  
  
"Then, once the Centre took me back, Lyle was put in charge of making me loyal-or at least obedient-to them again. I guess this was his last resort. He told me that he killed Jarod because I told him, that he'd cut him apart…" Her voice trailed off as unshed tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them back. Logan reached out to put a comforting arm around her. "I wanted to kill him, just like Miss Parker said. I probably would have, too, if nobody else had been there." She finished her tale bitterly, and a heavy silence filled the room. Sarah could feel anger emanating from her companions, but it was not directed at her.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Jean asked.   
  
Sarah smiled. "Go ahead."  
  
"You said Lyle killed both of your brothers…"  
  
"But Jarod is still alive," the Pretender finished, her smile fading. "He shot Kyle by mistake, when he meant to kill Jarod. Kyle jumped in the way." She paused. "About a year before Jarod got out the first time, the Triumvirate okayed some experiments with heart-stopping drugs that involved causing a test subject to flat line. The subject was then brought back to life, although often not immediately. Jarod was their guinea pig."  
  
There was another silence. Sarah could feel their hatred towards the Centre growing. It was amazing how personally they took something that had no effect on them.  
  
It was Logan who broke the silence, in his usual gruff manner. "Where'd you learn to fight? I've never seen anyone hit like that. Especially," he paused, admiration perceptible in his voice. "Especially not a thirteen year old girl."  
  
She laughed, but quickly became serious. "Rage is a great motivator, Logan," she said. "I had to know how to defend myself on the run. Jarod taught me."  
  
At the mention of the man's name, the professor said, thoughtfully, "What would it take for you to become your brother?"  
  
Sarah had thought about this quite a bit, and replied quickly. "I've already tried a simulation, before breakfast, but I didn't get very far before I hit a dead end. To do it correctly, I would have to retrace his steps from the moment we separated."  
  
Xavier smiled and said, "Then that is what you must do."  
  
***  
  
Sarah stood under the streaming water, singing a song she'd heard on the radio. "How long, how long will I slide? I'll separate my side. I don't, I don't believe its bad. Slittin' my throat, it's all I ever…" She was startled as she heard a loud banging on the door of the bathroom she shared with Rogue.  
  
"Hurry up! I need to do my hair," the older girl called. Sarah hopped out of the shower and quickly dressed, still humming. "You've got a pretty voice, but you ought to sing somethin' a bit more cheerful."  
  
Calling back through the door, Sarah replied, "Well, I know some Christmas carols." Opening the door, she smiled at Rogue and declared, "I'm ready."  
  
She was met with a skeptical expression. "Jeans and a T-shirt? Sugar, this is a bit more formal than that. I'll help you get ready." She led Sarah into her bedroom and opened the closet. "You're about the same size as me. Here, try these on," she ordered good-naturedly, handing the redhead a few articles. She obeyed, modeling the outfits until they decided on a blue dress that perfectly set off her hair. With a borrowed pair of shoes, her outfit was complete. "Now I get to do your makeup," Rogue said.  
  
Sarah didn't say a word as the gloved hands worked skillfully, brushing on different colors. However, she pulled away when a torturous-looking object made an appearance. "Wait! You'll kill me with that thing. I didn't sign up to be tormented."  
  
"It just curls your eyelashes, so hold still. I can't do it when you squirm." She laughed as her friend complied.  
  
Twenty minutes and three hair-dos later, the girls were prepared for the dance, just in time to hear their dates knocking. Rogue opened the door, and the pair was confronted with admiring looks. Sarah blushed brightly when Nick told her how beautiful she looked.  
  
***  
  
The girls stood on the edge of the dance floor, watching several of the guys showing off their moves. It had been a completely new experience for the young Pretender, and she had learned several new styles of dancing. Now, Sarah was amazed by the acrobatics displayed, and when she commented on this to her friends, Bobby laughed.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen anybody break before?" he asked. She shook her head, so he explained. "They're break dancing. The whole point is to show off and do something nobody else can. Mostly guys do it, but the girls do when they're not wearing dresses."   
  
As the song ended, the lights dimmed and the DJ made an announcement. "This is the last dance of the night, so guys, grab your girls, and get on the floor."   
  
A slow, sweet song began to play as Nick led Sarah across the dance floor to stand beneath the mirrored ball. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck and rested her cheek against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and, for once, everything seemed to be normal. She felt so warm and happy in Nick's arms, and listened to the lyrics of the song playing.  
  
And I don't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive  
  
For only a moment, there was nothing to worry about: no Centre, no Lyle, no Raines, and no missing brother. She imagined that this was how it felt to be like everybody else, and she could almost forget that she was anything out of the ordinary. For that moment, she allowed herself to believe that everything was right in her world.  
  
But then the song ended, it was time to go back to her room, and she found herself pulling away and walking slowly from the dance floor, hand in hand with Nick.  
  
The young mutants strolled across the moonlit lawn, trying to stay out as late as possible. Too soon, however, they were once again on the steps of the dormitories. This time, Nick was the one who leaned down. Sarah shut her eyes as he gently kissed her lips. When she opened them, she saw him smile and heard him say goodnight. She answered with a sweet smile, and then walked through the door that he held for her.  
  
***  
  
Sarah lay in the dark for a long time before she fell asleep. There was so much to think about that she doubted if she would ever get any rest, despite how tired she was. There had been so many firsts for her lately: first dance, first date, first time wearing make-up and a dress. It had been sort of odd dressing up, but she'd felt beautiful Rogue's clothing. Still, she'd loved learning to dance, and made a mental note to ask some of the boys to teach her to break dance. Then there was her favorite one, her first kiss. It had been soft and sweet, and like nothing she'd ever imagined. She rolled over onto her side and thought about Nick for a while, before her mind wandered on to the subject of the next day. Dr. Xavier had decided that she should be able to sim her brother, and so she would be leaving bright and early, with whichever one of the X-men was chosen to go. Finally, Sarah fell asleep, comforted by the thought that she would soon be reunited with Jarod.  
  
***  
  
"I'll go," Logan volunteered, cutting Scott off. The Cyclops did not protest, which led Sarah to believe he didn't want to appear childish.  
  
Sarah was a bit surprised at how quickly Logan was to speak up. He certainly was not the type to go around playing nursemaid. Still, she felt no reluctance coming from him. Rather, she sensed a sort of protectiveness that nobody else, save for Jarod, had ever carried towards her. She suspected that it had something to do with the story behind the DSA he had seen, and the vulnerability she had displayed. Also, the fact that he could relate to somebody so willing to fight probably had something to do with it. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she gave him a grateful smile as the professor outlined the day's plans.  
  
It was decided that Logan and Sarah would go into the city so she could simulate her brother. It was best that Logan was going, after all, since they did not want another riotous mob on their hands, and there was nothing readily apparent to give either one away as a mutant.  
  
Once the plans were clear, there was a chorus of "Good luck," from all around, and they turned to leave. As she was walking out the door, Sarah heard Scott mutter under his breath.  
  
"Jackass," he said, obviously directing the comment at the Wolverine. The Pretender felt a sudden wave of hostility between the two men, but temporarily pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
***  
  
Tell me what you think. Flames accepted, just be honest.  



	6. A Little Bit of Insight

Disclaimer in Part 1. Oh, I don't own "Pudd'n'head Wilson," "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court," "The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Hitchhikers' Trilogy," or any of the books I mentioned. They are owned by their authors, publishing companies, and whoever the hell else owns them. You should all read at least the Hitchhikers' books, and preferably the other ones. They'll make you think about some really cool, out there things. Go for it!  
  
Author's note-I had a lot of fun writing this part. I don't know why, I just especially enjoyed it, so maybe you will, too.  
  
Part 5  
  
****  
  
Jarod leaned back against the wall and tried to see through the barred window. It was no use. The tiny opening was set much too high to get a glimpse of the outside world, other than a tiny patch of blue sky. He could reach it if he climbed, but trying would be useless when there were guards right outside and the aperture was too small to get his shoulders through. Besides, going out through the window was so unoriginal.  
  
Well, so much for due process of law. He had only been in here for a day and a half, and somehow he had already been sentenced to 18 months for some non-existent crime. Still, he wouldn't let himself fall into despair. It was only a matter of time before he figured out some way to escape.  
  
As time wore on, Jarod became increasingly worried about Sarah. With nothing to go on, it seemed that she had simply disappeared from the face of the earth. Something told him that she was safe, but he didn't know whether that was just wishful thinking or not. He sighed and began to pace the floor for the hundredth time since he had been locked up.  
  
****  
  
Logan could feel Sarah's eyes upon him as he skillfully navigated the winding road. "What's on your mind, kid?"  
  
"What do you and Scott have against each other?" she asked. If nothing else,you could say the kid was observant.  
  
Logan made a sound that he knew was half chuckle, half growl. "Scooter saved my life once. That, and I like to piss him off." He paused, slightly unnerved by the fact that she knew exactly the way he felt. "I know that don't make much sense, but…"  
  
"No, I think I understand," Sarah said, as he trailed off.  
  
Logan shook his head ever so slightly. Sometimes it was hard to remember that this kid was just that, a kid. She reminded him a bit of Rogue had when he had first met her: all alone and in need of somebody to watch out for her. He mentally promised himself to do everything he could to help her find her brother. Kids should be with their families.   
  
****  
  
To all outward appearances, they were just a pair of people out on a walk; although what the passersby didn't realize was that they were actually a pair of mutants.  
  
Sarah did not think of this as she walked along. She had made amazing progress. In less than an hour, she had been able to retrace Jarod's footsteps from the point at which they had separated. Now it was as if she had hit a brick wall. They were standing beside a deserted stretch of highway, where she knew her brother had been, but she could not figure out where he had gone from there. Searching her mind for any clue, she found the small outcry she'd felt the previous morning. She closed her eyes and continued the sim. Within moments, the Pretender opened them to look up at Logan.  
  
"I know where my brother is," she said.  
  
****  
  
They went directly to the professor's office when they returned to Westchester. Despite his telepathic abilities, surprise was written on Xavier's face as the Wolverine and Sarah entered his office.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you back so soon. You were only gone about three hours," he said. "Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Ororo will be here shortly, and then you can explain what you found."   
  
He was right; it was only a few moments before the others arrived. Sarah smiled as she felt the same astonishment from them all, and she assumed that they, too, had not expected to see them back for quite a bit longer. The professor moved to a large circular table-like object, and the others followed, as Sarah told them about her simulation. While she spoke, she saw the surface of the featureless table changing as objects were formed from the gray void. It became a model of the city and the path they had followed, and as she came to the location of her brother, a singular building and the area around it took shape.  
  
"Jarod is in a holding cell at the local Police Department, where he will be kept until there is space in the jail," the Pretender finished, gazing at the three-dimensional model of the department she had just mentioned. She lifted her eyes to see Scott glancing at his watch.  
  
"It's only half past ten. We'd better get to work if we're getting him out tonight," the Cyclops said.  
  
Storm spoke up. "Good. Anybody have an idea?" Everybody looked to Sarah. She realized that they trusted her judgment as any of their own. This surprised her, having only known them a few days.  
  
She began to outline a plan that was already forming in her mind. "First, we need to know when there will be the fewest guards on duty at the police station. Most likely it will be after 11:00 pm. Then, we need a distraction…"  
  
****  
  
Sarah and Rogue sat at the table with Nick, Bobby, and a few other teens. Scott, Jean, and Storm were eating at the adjoining table, enjoying the animated chatter of the kids and quietly discussing the evening's plans.  
  
Doubtfully, Scott said, "I hope she's right about her brother."  
  
Jean squeezed his hand. "I'm sure she is. Sarah would not have told is if she wasn't absolutely positive."  
  
"I know she's certain," he continued, "but what if she's wrong? I don't think it would go over well for mutants if we go through with it and then find out that Jarod isn't even there."  
  
"Come on, Scott, you know that Dr. Xavier would never let that happen. He trusts Sarah, and you should, too," Storm said.  
  
"I do," he conceded, gesturing towards the adjacent table. "Look at her. You'd think she'd be nervous, but this is the first time I've seen her so relaxed."  
  
"That's because she's done this sort of thing before. Remember, she is a Pretender," Jean stated.  
  
****  
  
She had never seen so many books in one place. There were rows upon rows of massive bookshelves lining the walls of the library, and she had no idea where to start. The professor had instructed the team to rest up before the mission, and, since she had no classes to attend, the entire afternoon lay before her. Sarah wandered down one aisle, trailing her fingers lightly over the spines of the books. Every now and then, she paused to pull one out and read the synopsis, then either add it to her armload, or gently place it back on the shelf. After a while, the girl decided that she had enough for the afternoon. She curled up in an overstuffed armchair and placed the books on the table next to her.  
  
The day wore on as Sarah sat there, devouring book after book. She savored the silence and the warm spring sunlight that fell across her face, the stack of unread books shrinking and the one of finished books growing all the while. For a bit, Asimov, Twain, Adams, and Poe made her forget that she was going to risk her life, and those of several others, to rescue her brother.  
  
Finally, however, no more sunshine streamed through the large windows. She finished the last book in her stack, "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court," and set it down. The clock on the wall told her that she had missed supper by reading all day. On her way out, she placed the books on the counter and thought of how much her brother would love this place.  
  
****  
  
"Oh, uh, Miss Parker, look at this!" Broots' fingers suddenly ceased to fly over the keyboard as a page loaded. On it, he saw the unmistakable face of their senior Pretender.  
  
Parker strode to his side, stilettos clicking on the cold, linoleum floor, and read the report attached to it. "Well, Freud, looks like your boy finally turned to a life of crime."  
  
Sydney kept his face expressionless, but his eyes showed his concern. "What do you mean, Miss Parker?"  
  
Broots answered for her. "Er, something about a mutant without a license."  
  
"That's hardly a 'life of crime,' Parker," Sydney scolded.  
  
"It makes no difference to me," she replied. "Too bad there's no sign of the kid. It's always just one or the other. Where is he, Broots?"  
  
"Um, N-new Y-york."  
  
"Tell the pilot we're leaving in an hour." The trio separated to prepare for the trip. Unbeknownst to them, Lyle had also heard every word, and left to make some preparations of his own.  
  
****  
  
Rogue heard a soft knock on her door, and called, "Come in." She saw Sarah poke her read into the room. "Where have you been? You missed supper."  
  
Sarah seated herself on the edge of the bed. "In the library, catching up on some reading."  
  
"You must've been way behind. What did you read?"  
  
" 'Pudd'nhead Wilson,' 'Hamlet,' 'Robots and Empire,' 'Poe's Complete Works,' 'The Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy,' and its sequels, 'Curious George Flies a Kite--"  
  
Rogue laughed. "OK, OK, I get the idea. But aren't you a little old for Curious George?"  
  
"I know it is targeted at younger children, but Jarod once told me about George and the Man in the Yellow Hat, and my own curiosity was piqued." Sarah changed the subject. "I came to see if you were ready to go. You need to change your clothes-wear as close to all black as you can get," she instructed.  
  
Rogue nodded as she scanned her friend's outfit. Since they were not actual members of the X-men, they would not be using the actual uniforms. The Pretender was clothed in black pants, boots, a dark shirt and a slightly oversized black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled out of the way and into a messy knot at the nape of her neck. As the brunette changed, she said, "It's almost time to go." The words came out with no tinge of nervousness, but still, she knew Sarah could feel her anxiety.  
  
"Don't worry," the Pretender said reassuringly. "Nothing bad will happen to you. Logan and Scott will protect you." Comforted, Rogue smiled as they hurried off the meet the others.  
  
****  
  
"There are only two guards on duty between 11:30 pm and 3:30 am, with a change at 1:30 am, so, if we stick to the plan, everything should run smoothly with plenty of time to spare. We'll arrive just before midnight, so we must hurry." Scott finished reviewing the plan, and asked if there were any questions.  
  
There was a chorus of "no's," then Xavier said, "I expect to see you all back here, with Jarod, as soon as possible. Good luck."  
  
****  
  
Feedback! I don't care what it is. 


	7. You Do what You Have to Do

Disclaimer in Part 1.  
  
denotes telepathic conversation.  
  
Ok, here it is, the grand finale, in all of its glory (or lack thereof). Please, please, please tell me what you think.   
  
Part 6/6  
  
***  
  
Sarah sat with bated breath, hidden from the view of any passersby, waiting for her signal. It wasn't long before she heard Rogue, who was also acting as lookout, let out a bloodcurdling scream. It had the desired effect. Both officers came rushing out of the building to see what was going on, and were immediately taken care of by Scott and Logan. Confidently, she slipped into the building without a noise, and went to find her brother.  
  
Once inside, she looked around for something that would suit her purpose. She found Jarod's duffel bag, which she slung over one shoulder, and a letter opener from a desk. It was thin and flimsy, but it would have to do.  
  
Approaching the holding cell, she saw Jarod lying on the cot, his eyes shut. "Now, what are you doing sleeping at a time like this?" she said, in mock astonishment.  
  
It seemed that Jarod could hardly believe his ears. "What are you doing here, Sarah?"  
  
She smiled affectionately and bent her head over the cell door's lock. "Who did you expect? Miss Parker?" She struggled with the door for a few moments, and then tossed aside a mangled letter opener. "It's too soft," she stated, then turned as she felt Scott's presence enter the room.  
  
"What's taking so long?" he questioned.  
  
Sarah quickly introduced the men to each other, then said, "I can't pick this stupid lock."  
  
"Stand back," Scott ordered, turning the dial on the side of his visor. A stream of red flames shot from his eyes and melted the lock. Jarod kicked the red-hot door open, and Scott watched as brother and sister embraced.  
  
***  
  
Rogue peered into the darkness, wishing everybody would hurry up so they could get out of there. The early spring night was dark, clear and cold, but her palms were sweating and her heart was pounding. She pulled off the gloves she constantly wore; wanting to let her hands dry a bit before replacing them. Some leaves rustling in the breeze caused her to jump. She had never been all that patient, anyway, and now she was alone, acting as lookout for a jailbreak. Oh, why didn't they hurry up?  
  
***  
  
On the way out, Jarod instinctively grabbed a handgun from one of the unconscious cops. Introductions were made all around as they cleaned up all loose ends. At last, they were ready to go. The small group made their way across the small lawn as noiselessly as possible. They had only gone about a hundred yards when Sarah realized that Rogue was not with them. She turned and jogged silently back to where she knew her friend was waiting, planning to be gone for only a few moments.  
  
***  
  
Lyle crept along, lightly and silently. He drew his gun expectantly, wanting to be ready for anything. This was the night; he could almost taste the satisfaction his revenge would give him. Jarod had humiliated him too many times. And as for that little brat he called his sister, well, Lyle owed her something special from their last encounter. He allowed himself a secret grin as he imagined what he would do to that one. Yes, tonight was definitely the night.  
  
***  
  
"Rogue," Sarah whispered. She was facing her friend's back, and when Rogue didn't reply, Sarah grabbed at her hand to get her attention. Immediately, she regretted it.  
  
There was fear and guilt in Rogue's eyes as she turned. Suddenly, there was nothing in Sarah's world but the pain, and she forced herself to fight whatever force was trying to take her life away. She tried to breath, but couldn't make her lungs work as she fell to the ground, helpless and fighting for control of her senses.   
  
"I'm sorry," Rogue whispered, her voice tearful.  
  
"Not your fault," she gasped, as darkness tried to take over. Strong arms suddenly sifted her from the ground, and something cold was pressed into her temple.   
  
"Long time no see," she heard Lyle's voice whisper, followed by a scream for help.  
  
***  
  
The shriek stopped them all in their tracks. Looking around, Jarod realized that his sister was not with them. Right away, he turned and sprinted in the direction from which the scream had come, his heart in his throat and his gun drawn. He heard Scott, Storm, and Logan follow close behind him.  
  
They found Rogue staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Lyle, who was supporting a very pale Sarah and holding a gun to her temple at the same time. They circled him quickly, surrounding the thumbless man and his hostage.  
  
***  
  
Sarah's head began to clear a bit, although it was pounding in agony, and she tried to take stock of her situation. Her eyes darted around quickly; Storm, Logan, Scott, and Jarod, who looked about ready to rip Lyle's head off, surrounded her and Lyle. She realized that the cold object pressed to her head was the barrel of a gun, and knew, with a sinking feeling, that Jarod would give up his freedom, or even his life, to keep Lyle from pulling the trigger.  
  
"Looks like a regular sideshow, doesn't it?" he said into Sarah's ear. The circle around them began to close in a bit. With a sharp sound, Logan unsheathed his admantium claws and raised them menacingly. At this site, Sarah could feel the fear rising in Lyle, but he hid it well, saying, "Now, since I can blow her brains out at a moments notice, and have all you freaks taken into the Centre for testing, attacking me isn't exactly the best idea on your part."  
  
"Let her go. Now, Lyle." Jarod's voice was a cold command as he kept his gun trained at Lyle's head. Still, he was filled with a burning rage that cut through all other emotions Sarah picked up. Her heart ached to see Jarod in such pain, but she knew she would feel the same way if the tables were turned.  
  
"I don't think so, Jarod. Why don't you put the gun down? Isn't the safety of your dear little sister a bit more important than that?"  
  
It was the professor.   
  
she replied in her mind. She knew the request seemed a little odd, but she wanted to keep her brother from worrying any more than was necessary. Obviously, Xavier had done as she'd asked, because she sensed Jarod's sudden shock in the midst of his anger. Aloud, she whimpered, more for Lyle's benefit than anything else, "Please don't hurt me." She was surprised at how weak her voice sounded.  
  
"Not so brave now. But that's fine; maybe I won't even take you back to the Centre. I could pay you back my own special way, and then dump you in an alley somewhere."   
  
A moment later, the professor again spoke in her mind.   
  
"Put the gun down," Lyle repeated, this time as a command.  
  
Sarah thought. She saw Jarod hesitate, and locked eyes with him. After a moment, he sighed and set his weapon down, moving it slightly toward Lyle. As her captor moved towards it, Sarah summoned all of her strength and took action.  
  
She slammed her elbow into his gut as hard as she could. At the same time, she kicked the gun towards her brother and pulled away from the thumbless man. In a moment, the other three men were upon him, and Storm had put a comforting arm around Sarah. They watched as Mr. Lyle was handcuffed and forced to his knees. Once again, Jarod drew the gun and aimed it at Lyle, as all others present, save for Sarah, took a step back.  
  
"Don't do this Jarod," Lyle began to plead pitifully. He looked to the others, but saw no pity. "Please, don't let him. I'll do anything you want, name your price."  
  
"You didn't give Kyle a chance, so why should you get one?" Sarah said bitterly, through clenched teeth. However, a presence suddenly made itself known in her mind, and she realized that Miss Parker would be arriving any moment. She stepped forward and whispered in Jarod's ear. "We have to go, big brother." He didn't move from his position, so she tried again. "Jarod, Parker's on her way. We can't stick around."  
  
This time, however, Jarod sighed in frustration and struck Lyle on the side of the neck, knocking him unconscious. "Today isn't your day to die," he muttered. Aloud, he said, "We have to go. Now."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Storm.  
  
Jarod's voice was extremely calm. "The Centre's about to show up, and we don't want to be here when they do."   
  
"We'll take your word for it," Scott said, turning to go. Sarah took a step, but her knees buckled and she began to sway. Jarod caught her just before she fell, reaching out to touch the gash on her forehead that had apparently re-opened.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, obviously worried. "If Lyle did anything, I swear I'll go back and…"  
  
"No, I'm just a little dizzy," Sarah said.  
  
Rogue spoke up in a small voice. "I did it. I drained her."  
  
"I already told you, it was my fault. You warned me not to touch you, so I should have known better." At that, Jarod scooped her up into his arms, despite her protests that she could walk just fine. He wouldn't listen to her objections, so, after a few minutes, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Part of her couldn't believe that Jarod was right here with her, and that she hadn't dreamed it all, but her senses assured her that it was as real as possible, and, at that moment, the only thing that would have made her happier was to have the rest of their family with them.  
  
***  
"Tell me, Syd, how do those lab rats of yours always manage to stay one step ahead of us?" Her voice held more amusement than anger, which Sydney noticed immediately. It seemed that lately, she was not as frustrated when a lead came up as a dead end. He filed the thought away for future reference, and smiled indulgently.  
  
"They are Pretenders, Parker," he said. "That's what they do."  
  
Before Miss Parker could reply, a Sweeper entered, saying, "I think you should come see this." Mystified, Sydney watched as Parker and Broots followed the Sweeper, before joining them a bit more slowly. They were led around to the east side of the building, where several Centre suits were milling around. As they approached, Sydney saw an odd sight.  
  
There was Mr. Lyle, face down on the ground, just barely conscious. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he murmured distractedly. Parker ordered a Sweeper to get her brother out of the cuffs, then turned to Sydney. "Apparently my dear brother won't be giving us any information," she stated sarcastically, as Lyle refused to provide any explanations whatsoever.   
  
***  
  
Everybody seemed to be talking at once. Everybody, that is, except for Sarah, who sat curled up in a deep leather armchair in Professor Xavier's office. Jarod was sitting in a chair next to her, trying to take in all of the information he was assaulted with. Every now and then, he interjected with a question or comment about the events of the past few days.  
  
Suddenly, Jarod stopped speaking in the middle of a sentence and looked over at his little sister. In hushed tones, he said, "It's hard to remember that she's just a kid, isn't it?" From the silence and the smiles that followed, he could tell that all present agreed completely.  
  
A moment later, Scott said, "Do you realize how much she adores you? It must be difficult trying to raise your sister all alone."  
  
"It looks like you're doing a great job," Storm said.  
  
Jarod smiled proudly. He was not at all surprised that, within only a matter of days, Sarah had completely won the hearts of all these people. And they would never understand how fortunate he felt to know his sister. Aloud, he said, "You do what you have to do."  
  
*** 


End file.
